


Multiverse Drabbles

by Mutatedbunnies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Empireverse, M/M, Small Fluffy Things, The Two Cockroaches AU, Warmups now included, drabble requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutatedbunnies/pseuds/Mutatedbunnies
Summary: A collection of Undertale pairing drabbles as requested on Tumblr.





	1. ErrorInk - Snorting

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request? Go [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mutated-bunnies)

All was quiet in the Anti-Void. It was peaceful, for once, considering who was visiting that day.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Error, knitting, Ink, fiddling with his phone that somehow had service even in this empty chasm. It was nice. Bearable, even. If Error was the type, he might have started humming while he worked.

Suddenly, a giggle.

Then another.

Finally, an all-out chuckle that echoed into the white vacuum. Error sighed, grumbled something intelligible, and tried to go back to his work when-

SNORT.

He turned and looked at Ink, his mouth agape and eyes wide with horror.

“What?” Ink asked through his rolling laughter. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by yet another snort.

“What in the _hell_ could even be that funny?” Error growled.

“Look at it!” Ink howled, holding his phone up.

On the screen was a picture of a cat, its eyes screwed up and its mouth open, revealing a rolled tongue.

“That’s not even funny.” Error frowned.

“It’s so funny! I’m gonna die!” Ink laughed for a bit longer, a few snorts thrown in when he thought he had calmed down but looked at the picture again.

Finally, Error had enough. He snatched the phone out of the artist’s hands and turned it off, tucking it into his own pocket.

“Hey!” Ink cried, indignant. “Give it back!”

“No!” Error huffed, turning to fully look at him. “You ruined what little peace I have when I’m with you.”

“Aw, that’s so mean.” Ink pouted.

“Not as mean as you _snorting._ ”

“Please tell me, glitch, how that’s mean?”

“Because it’s adorable and that’s mean to me! It’s cruel to punish me that way when I did nothing.”

“Now you deserve to be punished for being stupidly sweet. Give me back my phone so I can punish you adequately.” Ink held out his hand.

Error moved to him, pushing him back down.

“I have a better idea.”


	2. ErrorInk - Kitty

“Would you _stop_ licking me?!” Error roared.

“Can’t, I’m a cat.” Ink reminded him, going in for another lick to the glitch’s cheek.

They were in the Doodlesphere, Error for once agreeing to leave his silent, empty home for this one filled with more color than one could imagine. He didn’t like it here much, but Ink didn’t like the other side of the Anti-Void much either. Relationships were a give and take, and Error at least liked Ink enough to _try._

But Ink had gotten bored and decided to paint cat ears on himself and run around like a buffoon, playing like a kitten. The artist couldn’t sit still for one _fucking_ minute. Error really thought about breaking it off when Ink found it wasn’t enough to simply run around like a cat. Now he was bothering Error relentlessly, and _licking_ him, to boot.

“That’s what a fucking dog does, not a cat.” Error hmphed and turned around. Ink simply followed him, pawing at him.

“How do you know?” Ink asked, trying to crawl into his lap. “You ever been a cat?”

“No.” Error tried to shove Ink off, but the little skeleton was strong and was able to hold his ground. Or rather, hold onto Error’s waist.

“Then you don’t know.” Ink finally wormed his away into his lap, though he couldn’t quite sit like a regular cat, so he instead settled on simply sitting in Error’s lap, facing him. He smiled at him.

“Do you think I’m cute?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Error’s shoulders.

“You’re insufferable.” Error growled.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ink tilted his head, ears perked.

Error rolled his eyes.

“And I’m not going to.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ink purred, gently nuzzling his cheek.

“So insufferable.” Error sighed, but let his body relax.

Even stupidity could be cute, he supposed.


	3. Cream: Shoulder Blade Kisses

Cross was lying stomach-down on the bed, shirtless, with Dream perched on top of him, straddling his waist as he began to knead the knots out of Cross’s sore bones. They had just gotten back from a particularly rough battle with Nightmare and his gang of miscreants. Cross was still tense, so Dream had decided to give him a massage. 

Cross groaned.

“That feels so good, Dream…” He murmured into the pillow. 

Dream smirked slightly. 

He had an idea to make it even better. 

Dream bent down and gave Cross’s shoulder blade a soft, short kiss before pulling back. 

He felt his boyfriend shiver, then completely relax. 

Dream’s work was done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warmup


	4. Cream: Cupcakes

It was a well known fact that Cross wasn’t exactly the best at homemaking. Every time Dream went to his place, there were clothes strewn about and dirty dishes littering every flat surface. His cooking repertoire consisted of packets of hot chocolate and instant ramen. 

But it didn’t matter. 

Dream loved him all the same. 

Today, Dream walked into the kitchen only to find a pan of freshly baked cupcakes, where the canned frosting barely clung to the tops, since the baker hand;’t allowed the treats to properly cool beforehand. 

“Cross?” Dream called. His boyfriend poke his head in. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“What are these?” Dream gestured to the pan. 

“Oh… You said they were your favorite so-” 

“You made these cupcakes for me?” Dream blinked. 

Cross just sheepishly nodded. 

Dream quickly closed the distance between them, giving Cross a gentle peck on the mouth. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that these exist and that I haven't updated it in awhile. So have a dump. 
> 
> Thanks!


	5. FluffyNight: A Sneaky Kiss

Nightmare hadn’t been sure of this “relationship” at first. He had just stumbled onto the pitiful creature after following the pungent smell of Ccino’s depression. But now he was here almost everyday, watching the skeleton from afar during working hours or enveloping him within his tentacles when he wasn’t busy. 

Today, he couldn’t stand it. He didn’t care if there were customers in the store (there hardly were, anyway. The coffee was garbage.). He scooped Ccino up in his tentacles and dragged him off to the back of the store.

“Nightmare! What the heck?! I’m working!” Ccino tried to scold, but his expression was so cute Nightmare didn’t even feel a hint of remorse. 

Ccino opened his mouth to say more but Nightmare covered it with his own, kissing him deeply. The barista’s complaints were caught in his throat as their tongues twisted together in a coffee-flavored dance. Finally, Nightmare pulled away. 

“You were saying?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Soriel: Life and Death

Light and dark. 

Day and night. 

Life and Death. 

They were two sides of the same coin and existing only so long as the other did. For what was the joy of birth if not set against the ever looming backdrop of death? 

While one cannot exist without the other, no one expected them to become friends. No one expected them to fall in love. 

And Reaper loved every inch of her. 

From the silky sensation of her fur on his fingers to her melodic voice whispering in his ear, he loved her. He loved her curves and how supple they felt in his palms. He loved her gentle kindness and even her motherly nagging. 

He especially loved the way she looked in the morning, her eyes still heavy with sleep and a soft smile gracing her lips. 

“Good morning, Sans.” She would whisper, the budding sunlight amplifying her ethereal beauty. 

That’s when he would kiss her. 

She was his perfect match in every way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Cream: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A ~300 word Fight Scene 
> 
> End Word Count: 476 
> 
> ...
> 
> I failed

Dream waited up all night for him to come back. 

He paced the living room, chewing on the tips of his fingers, and if he were human, they would have been bleeding from chewing down to the quick of his nails. 

He had no reason to worry, not particularly. 

Ink had asked for Cross’s help to secure a rather new AU. He said he needed Cross, and only Cross, but the look in the artist’s eyes had given Dream cause to pause. His friend’s eyes looked hungry, yearning even, when Dream’s boyfriend’s name came out of his mouth. Dream wanted to think he was just imagining things, but he kept playing the scene over and over in his head until he went crazy. 

He trusted Cross. 

He didn’t trust Ink. 

But unfortunately for Cross, when he came home, he was the only other monster in the vicinity for Dream to dump his insecurities on. 

When Cross entered the house as pink began to tinge the edges of the sky, there was no hug, no kiss and no “welcome home.” Instead, Dream turned on him like a wild animal. 

“What took so long?!” The guardian cried, eyes wild and almost feral. 

“Considering it was a different version of HELP_Tale, I think we used our time pretty wisely.” Cross frowned, shrugging out of his maimed jacket and scarf. He was going to need new ones. 

“But why did Ink need YOU and not ME?” Dream crossed his arms, frowning deeply. 

“We had to use my power to make sure no one ate us?” Cross offered, shrugging ever so slightly. The small lilt of a question in his voice was the wrong move. 

“You’re lying! You ran off with Ink, didn’t you?! You… you…” Dream gritted his teeth. 

“I… what?” Cross asked harshly. “Finish your sentence, Dream. I want to hear what I do.” 

“You…” Dream childishly stomped his foot in frustration. “Ink tried to have sex with you!” 

Cross blinked, then laughed. 

“You’re mad at _me_ for what you _think Ink_ did?” 

“... No! I know he did!” Dream looked away. 

“You’re lying. You don’t know shit.” 

“I am not.” 

“Are too. Plus, you’re jealous.” 

Dream finally looked back to him. 

“I AM not!” He gasped. Cross just continued to grin. 

“You are too.” He moved to his partner, enveloping him in his arms. “But you were right, Ink did try to have sex with me after we were done.” 

Dream sputtered. 

“S-see?! I told you! I said-” 

“But we didn’t. Because even if I didn’t have you, I would rather suck on Nightmare’s toes for eternity than fuck the guy who was at least partially responsible for the decimation of my world and family.” He pressed a kiss to Dream’s circlet. “Now, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Dream sighed, smiling up at him embarrassed. 

“Alright… Sorry, Cross.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Cream: War's End Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: War's End Kiss

They had done it. Together with the most powerful monsters from different universes, the various Sanses had defeated X-Gaster and Ink. They had been a motley crew; Classic, Red, Blue, Cross, Error, Dream, and even Nightmare and his gang joined once he realized the entire Multiverse was at stake. 

What they hadn’t expected was once X-Gaster had been defeated, there was nothing linking the non-human inhabitants to the Multiverse any longer. They had been entirely X-Gaster’s creations and with that, they were no longer viable residents of the Multiverse. In tandem with his demise, one by one they began disappearing. Cross, the final of the creations, was the last one, hanging on out of sheer determination and spite. 

“Dream.” He weakly gripped his companion’s shoulders. Dream, the monster Cross had been convinced when they first met was some kind of god-like creature. Dream was powerful, his body strong and magic phenomenal and only when he unleashed his full potential had they been able to get Frisk and Chara back. 

Cross trembled, taking in deep breaths and keeping his gaze steady on the other’s. He tried not to acknowledge Dream’s complete look of horror as he watched Cross’s body begin to crumble to dust. Instead, he smiled. 

“Thank you…” He whispered, then leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Dream’s, keeping it there until nothing was left of him and he became nothing more than a grainy reminder clinging to Dream’s teeth. 

“Cross…” Dream whispered, a single golden tear falling down his cheek. 

“I love you, Cross…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request prompt I did! Thanks for reading!


	9. Cream: Surprise Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise Kiss

Cross was sitting down in the plush armchair in their living room, polishing his knives as he was wont to do in his spare time. He wasn't thinking about much, only on the task at hand. He let himself become lost in the task, since being at home was the only place he was allowed to be completely off-guard. 

He shouldn't have let himself become so carefree. 

A figure slinked towards him from the shadows, slowly moving towards him. The figure wrapped its arms around his neck and when it leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, Cross turned his head abruptly and caught his attacker completely unawares with a kiss on the mouth. 

"Gotcha." Cross winked when they separated. Dream pouted. 

"How'd you know I was coming?" He asked. 

"You forgot you have an aura that literally makes people feel happy when you're close." 

Dream groaned. 

"That's not fair!" He cried. Cross set his knives down before turning and pulling Dream in for another kiss, this time letting his mouth linger on his lover's. 

"Did that make it better?" He asked, grinning. Dream continued to childishly pout. 

"Not really, no." 

"Okay, try again someday, then. One day you'll get me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! Thank you for reading!


	10. Cream: Kiss of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss of Life

It was one of those few, rare days when they got to relax that Dream experience one of the major frights of his life. 

He was sitting on a beach towel, sipping a glass of lemonade while Cross was out, frolicking amongst the waves. The guardian smiled to himself, watching. Seeing his friend so happy and enjoying himself made taking this little break worth everything. 

He sighed happily and looked down to turn the page of his magazine and when he looked up… 

Cross was gone. 

He stood, quickly scanning the water. 

“Cross?!” He shouted, running to the water’s edge. He saw a skeleton’s hand poke out of the water, thrash a bit, then disappear once more. 

Dream hurried over and dived down, scooping the other up and dragged him onto the beach. He sat next to him, shaking him with a frantic gentleness. 

“Cross?!” He cried. When he got no answer he tilted the other’s head back and began the process of CPR, pressing on Cross’s sternum repeatedly and punctuating the rhythm by placing his mouth over Cross’s and force feeding him breaths. 

He was in the middle of one of these breaths when a hand was placed on the back of his skull, pressing him down, and a tongue snaked itself into his open, surprised mouth. 

Dream sputtered and pulled back, face already scrunched into a look of absolute disgust. Cross was looking up at him, a smug grin on his face. 

“Cross! You ass! I was really worried!” Dream quickly kicked sand into the other’s face using his hand. 

Cross couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry… but you  _ did  _ fall for it! Skeletons don’t even have lungs.” He raised himself up slightly on his elbows, laughing. 

“You’re so…” Dream pouted again, and this time scooped up sand with both of his hands, letting it pour down Cross’s still amused face. 

“I thaid I wath thowwy!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! Thanks for reading!


	11. Cream (ft. Shattered Dream): Returned From The Dead Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Returned from the dead kiss.

“Dream… what have you done?” Cross gasped, staring in horror at the sight before him. 

Dream was grinning maniacally at him, eye wild and grin unstable. He was dripping with the thick black sludge that had once covered Nightmare, having found a new host in the once kind guardian. He laughed. 

“I haven’t done anything,  _ Cross.  _ Only become a better version of myself.” 

“This isn’t you! Cross pleaded, slowly limping towards him. “You don’t like causing pain to others.” 

“You’re right… I  _ love  _ it!” Dream let out another trill of laughs. Then, he frowned. “Why are you coming towards me? Aren’t you scared of me?” 

“I’m terrified.” Cross admitted, breathing heavy now with the excess effort it took to carry himself through the wreckage his guardian had caused. “But… I still..” 

Dream’s frown only grew. 

“Why don’t you just die already? You’re bleeding everywhere.” 

When Cross didn’t stop his lonely march forward, Dream’s mouth curled in a snarl. 

“Stop! Don’t come any closer!” He cried, tentacles at the ready to strike. 

“I will.” Cross replied, now within a few yards of the ruined skeleton. “I always will.” 

He stumbled, but thankfully caught himself. Even with Dream’s tentacles tense, he didn’t strike. Something was holding him back… Something for Cross. 

Dream didn’t back away either when Cross placed his hands on his cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“I love you, Dream. I’ve always loved you. Please… Come back to me…” A tear slipped from his eye socket and he leaned forward, kissing his guardian. 

Cross imagined many things. 

Being pushed away. 

His chest being impaled. 

He didn’t imagine being kissed in return. 

As they kissed in the ruins of a once beautiful AU, the sludge covering Dream began to slide off, going so far as to come between them and their mouths, but they stayed together through it. They couldn’t let go. Not when they were so close. 

When it was safe, they pulled away. 

“Welcome back…” Cross whispered, looking down at Dream, returned to his graces. 

“Thanks for bringing me back.” He whispered.

“I love you too.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! Thank you for reading!


	12. Cream: We Can Never Be Together Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We can never be together kiss. 
> 
> **Takes place in the Empireverse AU**

Cross rushed through the still forest, the night air clammy with the coming autumn chill. He wouldn’t miss his midnight meeting for anything on this green earth. He panted softly, making sure to check over his shoulder every few steps to verify no one was following him. He was too close now to let anything stand in his way, and if he found out one of his cohorts was following him, well, he was in the mood to kill whoever it was just so his night wouldn’t be ruined. 

Finally, he came upon their designated meeting point, a large tree neighboring a bubbling brook where fireflies were still playing even with the chill in the air. He stopped just in front of the large topiary, panting as softly as he possibly could, not wanting to disrupt the night. 

“Cross?” It was a whisper, soft and as sweet as honey to his ears. He turned, noticing a pale figure peeking from behind another tree, the golden accents on the figure’s clothing making him stand out against the darkness. 

“I told you to use the code.” Cross hissed under his breath. Dream just smiled and laughed. 

“I can tell it’s you. By your emotions.” Dream came out fully from behind the tree’s trunk, sauntering over to him. “You’re nervous, wary, a little murder-y, but you’re also happy, and…” He leaned once he was close enough. 

“In love.” 

Cross blushed and grumbled something derogatory under his breath. 

“You know I’m in love with you. I’ve told you.” He frowned. Dream laughed. 

“I know, and I’ve told you that you’re a fool because of it. We can’t be together, Cross. My brother would never let you live if he knew.” Dream smiled sadly. Cross’s frown deepened and he wrapped an arm around the guardian’s waist, pulling him into his chest. 

“Then let me stay with you. If he can’t find you, he can’t find me.” 

“It won’t work… You have to stay with him…” 

“I won’t. I won’t go back tonight.” 

Dream’s eyes widened. 

“Don’t you need your things? To make preparations? You can’t just run away on a whim, Cross. I won’t allow it.” 

“I don’t need your permission.” Cross grinned, pointing at the crescent moon marking on his face. “You’re not the person I answer to.” 

Dream pouted, just short of stamping his foot in frustration. 

“You might die.” He tried. 

“I’m always about to die. Nothing new.” 

“We… We just can’t be together!” Dream blurted. “You and I are too diff-” 

Cross stopped him by placing his mouth on his, swallowing any argument Dream had left in him. 

“Stop. You’re saying things you don’t mean.” Cross whispered, pressing his forehead to Dream’s. “Just let me stay with you. That’s all I want in life… I just want you… In any way you’ll let me…” 

“Cross…” Dream looked away, unable to meet his gaze. “I… I just don’t want you to die because of me…” 

“I won’t.” Cross assured him, his arm tightening around the smaller skeleton. “If I die, who’s going to be around to protect you? There’s no way I’m leaving you to fend for yourself.” 

“There’s Ink, Blue…” 

“Okay… Well, who’s going to kiss you?” 

“...I guess you have a point.” Dream laughed. “Unfortunately, no one’s kissing me right now so you’re already slacking on your job.” 

“Does this mean I get to stay?” 

“Only if you promise to keep kissing me.” 

“It’s a promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! Thanks for reading!


	13. Cream: Forbidden Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forbidden Kiss 
> 
> **Takes place in some kind of college AU. Or something.**

Dream laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and taking deep breaths. Any minute now. 

He had already changed into his pajamas, as if he truly were going to go to sleep. He could feel his excitement and nerves doing a tango in the bottom of his rib cage, as if they were each trying to suffocate him single handedly. He checked the clock on his phone for the umpteenth time that night. 

It was just past midnight now. 

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t concentrate. So instead of doing anything resembling productive, he counted the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. He remembered the day he and Nightmare stuck them up there, giggling about how childish it looked, and yet how it reminded them of home. 

Nightmare… 

Was he betraying his brother, by waiting? 

By keeping the bed warm? 

It wasn’t like he was stealing his brother’s boyfriend… 

It was only his  _ best friend.  _

At long last, he heard the bedroom door next to his open and close, as quietly as possible, and then a knock on his own. 

“Dream?” A husky whisper. 

“Come in.” He returned, just as quietly. 

His door slowly opened and the one he had been waiting all this time for slipped in, a white phantom against the dark. His eyes - one white and one red- focused on him immediately as he shut the door silently behind him.

“Dream.” He said again, this time a little louder now in the safe confines of the other’s bedroom. 

“Cross.” Dream rolled onto his side only to be pushed back when Cross climbed on top of him. 

“I missed you.” He whispered, gently cupping Dream’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along the zygomatic bone. 

“You saw me a couple of hours ago. When we were playing video games together.” He smiled, placing his hand over Cross’s. 

“It’s just… So hard when you’re so close and I can’t even touch you.” Cross sighed, irked. 

“We’ll tell him soon…” The smaller smiled apologetically. “I promise.” 

Cross rolled his eyes. How many times had Dream told him the same thing? 

“Whatever; just let me kiss you.” He growled and hungrily placed his mouth on Dream’s, immediately making him open up for his tongue. 

There was urgency in the kiss, the need to completely taste each other before the other brother awoke and the spell of their midnight tryst broken, with Cross only leaving behind the faint taste of cinnamon and the smell of sweat in Dream’s bed. Without warning, one of Cross’s hands began to sneak up his nightshirt and he made a soft noise that only served to drive the other mad, his hand continuing upward at breakneck speed and landing softly on his sternum. Cross angled his head to the side, pushing Dream further down into the bed- 

The lights flicked on. 

“Oh, gross. I only wanted to catch you guys kissing. Didn’t know you’d be doing this…” Nightmare stood in the doorway, frowning. Cross peeled himself off the younger twin, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“U-uh…” Dream sputtered. “You knew?” 

“Of course I knew. You’re both idiots and left evidence everywhere. Not to mention eye fucking each other every chance you got.” Nightmare sighed, crossing his arms. 

“Are you mad?” Dream asked quietly. 

“Of course not. Well, a little, but it’s only because you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” He sighed, then smiled. “Well, whatever. I’m tired. I’m going back to bed. Goodnight, dumbasses.” 

“Goodnight, Nightmare.” They chorused in unison. “Sorry, Nightmare.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Tumblr! Thank you for reading!


	14. Cream: Desperate Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person's. 
> 
> **Takes place in some kind of modern day AU. I think.**

It was autumn. 

Cross remembered, because Dream had left a taste of pumpkin spice on his tongue. 

They were standing underneath a large oak tree, Cross pressing the smaller skeleton against the bark. Dream was clutching a paper coffee cup in one hand, the other bunched in the front of Cross’s sweater, pulling him closer until almost every inch of their bodies pressed together. 

Their mouths met desperately, over and over again. The kisses were getting sloppy and wet, Dream feeling saliva sliding down the side of his mouth, not knowing who it belonged to. Cross gingerly rubbed his tongue against his, one of the taller’s hands massaging his waist. Dream’s breath hitched and his back arched, his body curling perfectly into Cross’s, filling the negative space. 

Cross never wanted the moment to end. He wanted to stay glued to Dream, drinking him in. His taste, his scent, the way his tongue timidly flicked against his own. He would never forget the feeling of Dream curving into him as if he was meant to be attached to him only until they were separated by the inevitability of death. 

And he had. 

Cross remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request. Thanks for reading!


	15. ErrorInk: Surprise Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise Kiss

Ink liked him. 

He liked that he was broken - like him. 

He liked that he was lonely - like him. 

He liked that they were both two beings who weren’t supposed to exist, caught up in the swell of the Multiverse’s unknown destiny. 

But he really liked that Error was constantly surprising him. 

He liked it when Error caught him off guard in a web of his strings, pinning him down so he couldn’t return Error’s searing touches as one hand cupped his cheek and the other steadied himself on the artist’s chest. 

He  _ loved  _ it when Error placed his hot and wanting mouth over his, forcing his teeth open with his multitude of tongues. 

Ink could never get enough of those tongues. 

It was good Error strapped him down, or else his hands would have shot to the back of his skull and push him down, deeper into their unholy kiss. 

He hated it when, as if sensing Ink’s less than decent thoughts, Error pulled away quickly, like a rabbit who had heard a twig snap. 

And also like a rabbit, he fled. 

Without releasing his captive, he would create and subsequently fly into a portal, leaving Ink feeling satisfied and bothered. But Ink had his scissors and would be free soon enough. 

He was always left with the taste of chocolate on his tongue and hope that the next time they met he would be captured as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request. Thanks for reading!


	16. ErrorInk: Kiss of Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kiss meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.

Error took his job very seriously. So seriously, which no one was to distract him from. 

Today, he had kidnapped a Sans from some universe where they danced instead of fought (pathetic) and had taken him to his lair in the Anti-Void, where he was currently monologuing. 

“That’s why you have to die, you dirty abomination. You’re. An. Abom. Mination.” Error punctuated his speech with gestures towards the skeleton strung up in mid-air. 

Suddenly, two boney hands gripped the sides of his face and turned it towards their owner, who pressed his mouth upon his suddenly and unceremoniously slid his rainbow colored tongue into his mouth. 

At first, Error jolted in place, wanting to fling himself as far from the intruder as possible. He was only able to calm down when he recognized the stranger's taste, as his own eyes had filled to the brim with error signs. 

He wasted no time in joining Ink in their frantic kissing, calming himself down slowly. 

“I-I’m still here.” Their single skeleton audience whimpered. Error gingerly pulled one of his fingers forward, shattering the Sans’s SOUL, the guy’s body falling to the ground in tufts of dust. 

Ink pulled back ever so slightly. 

“Didn’t know you’d kill for me, glitchy.” He laughed. 

“Wasn’t for you. He was annoying. And an abomination.” 

“Am  _ I  _ an abomination?” 

“Yes, and the  _ worst.  _ I’ll kill you last.” 

“Who said romance was dead?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! Thanks for reading!


	17. ErrorInk: Top of Head Kisses (The Two Cockroaches AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Top of Head Kisses 
> 
> **This takes place in The Two Cockroaches AU, but you can read it as a modern day AU if you're unfamiliar with the story.**

Error sighed softly as he pulled out the teabags from the kitchen cupboard, frowning down at the box. Which would  _ he  _ like? He had no idea, so he simply set the box down and decided he would try to figure it out later. 

He went back to the kitchen and placed the full kettle on one of the stove’s burners before digging around for  _ his  _ favorite mug. He found the pink, narwhal shaped mug just in time for the kettle to squeal, though he still hadn’t decided on a bag of tea for  _ him.  _ He simply used the first bag he plucked from the box and set it in the mug, pouring hot water over it. 

Now, Error didn’t know much about tea. He didn’t like the stuff. He watched the liquid darken, and when it had reached what he felt was a peak darkness, he dunked the bag furiously in and out of the mug before pulling it out and flinging it at the trashcan. He didn’t see it go in, but he did hear the squelching it made as it hit the tile.  He shrugged his failure off and went back to the tea, adding honey and a bit of lemon. Just like  _ he  _ liked it. 

Error picked up the tea, along with a packet of cookies, and headed into their spare bedroom. 

“Hey, Ink-” He stopped in the doorway. 

Ink was lumped over his desk, a cheek pressed firmly into the charcoal drawing he had been working on, drooling onto it with his eyes closed. 

Error sighed and moved into the room, setting the tea and cookies down before pressing a kiss to the top of Ink’s skull. 

“Don’t get sick.” He whispered before leaving once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also from a Tumblr request that I thought would be nice for TTC Error and Ink.


	18. FluffyNight: Kiss in a Dream

_ Nightmare was sitting at one of the smaller tables in the coffee shop, nursing a mug of sugary coffee Ccino had forced him to take. If anything, Nightmare wanted to drink black coffee, not this froufrou crap, but the smaller skeleton insisted despite the other cursing him out and thus, Nightmare was left with coffee that was barely coffee.  _

_ “Nightmare?”  _

_ He turned his head. _

_ Ccino was standing to the side of the table, hands gripping and releasing his apron, feet shiting and his eyes barely rising to meet Nightmare’s.  _

_ “What? And look at me when you’re talking to me.” The Lord of Darkness growled. The barista’s eyes snapped his immediately.  _

_ “I… I can’t say it… But…” Ccino took in a deep breath before pitching forward and placing his mouth gingerly on Nightmare’s.  _

_ Boldly, he flicked his tongue against Nightmare’s teeth and surprised, the other opened for him.  _

_ There, in front of the entire patronage of the coffee shop, they kissed frantically, Ccino taking the lead. He moved closer to Nightmare, tongue moving deeper and body almost in his lap when…  _

_ He pulled back.  _

_ “Stars!” Ccino’s face was bright. “I’m so embarrassed!” He cried and ran off, leaving Nightmare befuddled. He looked to the coffee mug, as if blaming the situation on the beverage and promising himself to order it again.  _

 

* * *

 

In an AU nearby, Dear smiled to himself, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him. 

“Sweet dreams, brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request. Thanks for reading!


	19. Cream: "The First Time I Saw You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “First second I saw you and I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were.” (Wording changed a bit to fit my style.)

They were lying in bed, retiring for the night and watching each other while their heads rested on the soft pillows, eyes tired but unwilling to close. The moon filtered into the room, illuminating Dream’s face as Cross watched him, smiling to himself. The guardian was just so _damn beautiful_. He smiled and reached forward, gently beginning to stroke his cheek. 

“From the first second I saw you, I couldn’t get over how beautiful you are.” He whispered as if not to disturb the night around them. Dream’s cheeks flushed predictably, but his face twisted into a soft scowl. 

“The first second Blue introduced me to you, you spat your chocolate milk all over my face.” 

Cross grimaced, but laughed nonetheless. 

“That’s because of how beautiful you are.” He laughed, adding, “And it says more about you than me, since you stayed.”

 Dream pouted. 

“I guess I have a thing for idiots…” He murmured. Cross leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Lucky for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request. Thanks for reading!


	20. ErrorInk: 300 Word Love Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 300 word love scene challenge. 
> 
> Word Count: 642
> 
> I failed _miserably_ this time.

Error watched as Ink’s chest rose and fell heavily, a heady breath flowing through the holes in his skull where a nose would be if they had flesh. It was funny, and perhaps a bit perplexing, that the destroyer would have his enemy here, in his woven nest of strings, simply for them to fall asleep together. It was common for one of them to be gone by the time the other awoke, but the time they spent, tangled in each other’s arms with breaths mingling as they fell into an unconscious realm was special in a way nothing else was. Error looked forward to these nights more than any he could really remember.

He reached out a tentative hand, beginning to slowly and tenderly stroke the artist’s cheek with his knuckles, letting them bump over the unique terrain of Ink’s skull. Error let his mind wander. When had it become like this? When had he decided to let Ink in? The guardian was crude, and a bit of an ass, but endearing to him somehow in a way no one would be able to understand. He knew what the others said; they believed it should have been Blue. Blue would have have been able to tame him, to make sure he never destroyed a universe again. 

But it was Ink. 

Ink, who understood his need to destroy because of his own need to create. Ink understood that there were universes left out there, half finished, their stories untold, and knew they were better off being completely wiped from the Multiverse than they were being a part of it. The Creators had abandoned them; Ink saw nothing there to protect.  And most importantly, Ink saw no reason to change Error from who he was. His desire to be Error’s friend wasn’t contingent on Error stopping in his destruction. On the contrary, Ink saw someone like himself. Someone without a home world, without anyone to go back to. Dream at least had the hope of changing his brother back. But Ink? He didn’t even know if he had a brother. 

And so, they became friends through the mysterious force that drove the Multiverse, and somehow had an arrangement of falling asleep together, night after night. Neither was really sure what it meant, but the meaning didn’t seem to matter. What mattered was the comfort they gave each other, their mere presence driving the other’s nightmares away. 

Error frowned softly to himself, watching as Ink smiled and mumbled something incoherent at being touched. The destroyer studied him, then studied his mouth, and before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Ink’s, hand moving to cup his cheek as delicately as a child would hold a caterpillar in their tiny palms. He was only scarcely aware of the kiss being returned, only when Ink’s mouth opened, inviting him inside, did Error realize Ink was awake, and kissing him back. 

He slipped his tongues inside, meeting Ink’s own in a swirl of elation. Ink’s hand rose to cradle the back of hi skull, pressing him deeper into the kiss so he could taste all of him, greedily lapping up Error’s unparalleled flavor. And when they finally moved apart, panting and staring into each other’s eyes, Ink had nothing to say. For the first time in his life, he had been left breathless and speechless, and a bit dumb in the head. He wanted more, but he also wanted to speak, but unfortunately neither was forthcoming. 

Error moved to lay down, closing the distance between them and pressing his forehead into Ink’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Ink.” He said once again that night. 

“Goodnight, Error.” Ink found his voice only to say those simple words, but the meaning hidden in their tone was clear: 

I’ll be here when you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr, as well! I forgot to post it here, though. ._.'
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. NightKiller: So Damn Gushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You make me feel so damn gushy."

Nightmare was in one of his moods today. 

Killer described them as being like if Satan himself met with the hottest star in the universe, then used all of that energy to scowl and stomp around the castle like a toddler who had been denied his favorite toy. 

Usually, Killer could figure out easily what it was that had upset the Lord of Darkness. To be frankly honest, more often than not it was him who had set Nightmare off, or one of the other lackeys when they had come back from a botched mission. The thing was, though, Killer rarely botched his missions. No, he usually did exactly what his master wanted, and maybe a little more, if he had felt like being a kiss ass that day. He craved Nightmare’s attention and praise. He wanted to bathe himself in it. Even if it was just a simple and soft, 

“Idiot.” 

But today, he wasn’t sure what he had done. 

Any time he approached Nightmare, his tentacles morphed into sharp points, aimed at him with the express meaning of Killer needing to back away as quickly as possible or he was going to be maimed. It reminded the underling of a blowfish that puffed up when threatened. Unfortunately for Killer, he really was an idiot and continued to push his luck and follow his boss around, wanting to know just what he had done to piss him off so much. 

The final straw hit when Nightmare whirled on him, tentacles shooting out and into the wall behind him, gating him off from the rest of the world. He froze in place as the Lord approached, a grimace on his features. 

“Will you. Just be. QUIET FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS?!” He howled, finally stopping a foot away from him. 

“Sure thing, Boss.” Killer grinned innocently, but Nightmare just let out another feral sound. 

“You. It’s always you.” He wagged a finger at the cronie he had pinned to the wall. “Always following me. Always doing your damned best to please me. Always, always, always…” He growled. 

“Making me feel so _damn_ gushy.” He finished, closing the space between them and staring down at Killer. His gaze was intense and murderous, and for once, Killer truly didn’t dare to speak. He wouldn’t have been able to, anyway, after what came next. 

Nightmare leaned down, closing his one good eye and pressed his mouth to Killer’s in a tender, almost shy kiss. Killer, if he had his wits about him, might have thought to kiss back, but instead his knees buckled and he went tumbling, only to be caught by one of the tentacles that had been trapping him. It wrapped around his rib cage and hoisted him back to his feet, setting him down softly. 

“Idiot.” Nightmare murmured, pulling his tentacles out of the wall and turning to walk away. 

“Boss?” 

Nightmare looked over his shoulder, “What?” 

“Can we try that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request. Thanks for reading!


	22. Cream: Puppy Dog Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

“DREAM!” 

The shout was sudden and jarring, and the small skeleton was startled so badly he completely dropped the bag of bird seed he had been holding onto the linoleum floor of the pet store. 

“Cross?” He spun on his heels, trying to figure out where his boyfriend had gone off to in such a hurry. His eyes landed on him near the reptile tanks, hands placed on the glass of one of them, forehead pressed into it as well to get a better look. 

Dream sighed, frowning, and picked up the bag of wild bird seed then headed over to the tanks. 

“Why’d you run off like that?” He huffed. 

“Dream!” Cross cried again, as if he wasn’t standing next to him. 

“I’m here…” Dream sighed. Cross finally turned his head to look at him, eyes wide and bright with excitement.  

“There’s a baby tortoise in there.” Cross grinned at him, and Dream had to set his jaw in a tight clasp to keep from letting his boyfriend’s grin infect him. But he was curious about the baby reptile. He craned his neck to get a peek at the creature, but found he was too short to look in. He pouted.  

“I can’t see him.” 

Cross, knowing that everyone needed to see this animal, took the bag of bird seed from Dream and set it down, then scooped the other into his arms bridal style and hoisted him up. 

“Cross!” Dream cried, face flushed from being handled in such a way in public. But all of that melted away once he spied the tiny tortoise inside, hiding underneath a fake rock structure that was supposed to be its little home. “Awww….” He cooed, watching it blink up at him. 

“See?” Cross grinned and set him back down. Dream smiled ever so slightly and picked up the bag. 

“He was pretty cute…” He admitted, but felt horror strike him as Cross’s eyes widened, his brows take on a melancholy arch, and his mouth set into a pout. “Don’t. Don’t even try.” 

“Dreamy…” Cross blinked his eyes, as if fluttering lashes he didn’t have. “Can we take him home?” 

“No, Cross. We already have a cat. We just came to get bird seed for our feeder, not a tortoise.” 

Cross took this as a challenge and turned the volume up, nearly blinding Dream with the intensity of his pleading. Dream groaned. 

“Don’t give me that puppy dog face.  How am I supposed to say no to that?” 

Cross grinned. 

“Does that mean we get to take him home?” 

“No… We don’t have the space.” Dream smiled sadly. “But I promise we can play Ninja Turtles when we get home.” 

“What do the Ninja Turtles have to do with this?” Cross blinked. 

“I’ll be Donatello, and you can be April.” 

“I still don’t- OH!” Cross gasped, finally catching Dream’s gist. He scooped Dream up again, despite his lover’s protest. “Well we better get home quickly! Turtles need their pizza!” 

“Cross!” Dream shrieked. “We still have to pay for that!” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request. Thanks for reading!


	23. ErrorInk: "Could you hold my hand?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you hold my hand?"

Error felt alone. 

And feeling alone was a lot worse than feeling lonely. 

The mood didn’t strike him often, but when it did it could completely destroy his day. 

Ha. Destroy. 

But it didn’t just destroy his day, it also derailed him. Anything and everything took too much of an effort to do and trying to find the energy was like trying to dredge the entirety of the Titanic from the bottom of one of the AU’s oceans. It felt hard to open his eyes and much harder to move a single digit on his hand. Sometimes, the mood lessened enough where he could get up and move about his Anti Void, and thankfully, today was one of those days. 

He tried to move to the spot he had made for watching Undernovela, but before he could summon a window he had the sparkling idea to head to Outertale instead. Maybe stargazing was just the thing he needed to feel more significant in the Multiverse. 

It wasn’t. 

In fact, staring up at the constellations and far away galaxies only made him feel worse and he sighed, getting up to leave so he could at least stew in the privacy of his own home when- 

“Error?” 

“Fuck off, Ink.” He growled, not even looking behind him. 

“....Error?” The artist’s voice was quieter now. For a soulless being, he was pretty good at picking up the destroyer’s moods. Today he knew Error wouldn’t attack him just by the tone in his voice. 

“What?” Error still didn’t look back, but he didn’t run either. He simply let Ink do what he came to do. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Now Error turned around, glowering at him. 

“Go to hell, Ink.” He gruffed, beginning to open a portal. 

“Wait!” Ink rushed towards. “Error, really, I’m concerned. You seem… different.” 

“Of course I see different. I’m not trying to murder you.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Error’s frown only deepened. 

“I’m going.” He began to turn around. 

“Could you hold my hand?” Ink held out his hand, giving Error an anxious smile. Error eyed him suspiciously. 

“Why?” 

“It’ll make you feel better.” 

“As if. I don’t trust you.” 

“You don’t have to trust me. You only have to hold my hand. Just for a second.” 

Error slowly extended his hand, gripping Ink’s in his and- 

_ BUZZ _

He jumped and pulled his hand back. 

“What the fuck, Ink?!” He howled, starting to stomp back to his portal. 

“Classic taught me that one!” Ink called after him, still laughing as the portal closed behind him. 

Error grumbled, spitting curses at the artist from his Anti Void. He had trusted that stupid inkblot and… 

He felt better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr Request. Thanks for reading!


	24. AfterDeath: I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror.”

“I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror.” Reaper said, without preamble. 

They were lying on the couch, twined into each other, watching some movie Geno had picked out from the app’s menu. He hadn’t even been paying attention and was instead scrolling on his phone, completely oblivious to Reaper watching him like a lovestruck fool, eyes half-lidded and a sloppy grin on his face. He looked up with a scowl, frowning at the God of Death. 

“I specifically remember you opened your mouth, began mumbling nonsensical gibberish until you worked yourself up so much you passed out.” He recounted. Reaper laughed. 

“The point is, I  _ did  _ practice… And when I woke up I asked you out. Remember that?” 

“I remember you started mumbling again until I made out you whining, ‘Date? Me? Please?’” 

“It was endearing.” Reaper noted. Geno pouted, mouth set in a hard line and his brows furrowed. 

“I suppose it was… I’m here, aren’t I?” 

Reaper laughed once more. 

“Yeah, you are.” He bent down and gently kissed Geno’s forehead. “I love you, Geno.” 

The other’s face relaxed into a rare, soft smile and a blush feathered his cheekbones. 

“Love you too, Reaps.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Errink: You're a big inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re a big piece of inspiration for this, honestly.”

There were many things Ink expected to see when he entered the AU Error was currently destroying. 

Death. 

Destruction. 

Innocent children screaming as they watched their parents killed in front of their eyes. 

Not Error standing in front of a pile of lumber, seeming to have been taken directly from the forest surrounding Snowdin. He stood there, rubbing his chin in thought as he looked his work over, frowning to himself. 

“Hiya, Error!” Ink didn’t miss a beat as he walked towards the self appointed destroyer. “Watcha doin’ there?” 

Error turned around, frowning. 

“I’m destroying... and creating.” He explained. 

“Creating what?” Ink blinked, not hiding his pure, unadulterated curiosity very well. “Kinda looks like just a big stack of trees.” 

“ You’re a big piece of inspiration for this, honestly,” Error said, “It’s your funeral pyre.” 

“Aw, I love it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request! Thanks for reading!


End file.
